


Our Family

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [21]
Category: General Hospital, South of Nowhere
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay has a surprise for his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/South of Nowhere  
Title: Our Family  
Characters: Sam McCall/Clay Carlin  
Pairing: Sam/Clay  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Clay has a surprise for his wife.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, Kelly and Sam, or SoN, Danso and Clay. I only own this story.  
Words: 303 words without title and ending.

Word used: Present

Drabble # 21: *Our Family*

Clay covered his wife's eyes with one hand, as he used his other hand to guide Sam up the stairs and inside of their new home. It was a present for their anniversary; they had been married four years as of tomorrow.

He and Sam had been talking about getting a house and had looked at a few over the years. This house had been the one to catch their eye and even though they hadn't been able to afford it two years ago when they had first come across it, now they could.

With Clay's job as a paramedic and Sam's new job as a PI, the two of them would be able to pay for the house with no problems. As they entered the house, Clay walked Sam into the middle of the living room and removed his hand from her eyes and from her arm.

"Happy Anniversary, Sam. I hope that the two of us will make many happy memories in this house in the future. I look forward to starting our family in this house and sharing the rest of our lives together here."

When Sam only stared at him but didn't say a word, Clay chuckled because he knew that for once in her life, Sam was struck speechless and it amused him greatly.

After a few moments however, Sam finally seemed able to speak. "I don't know what to say except that I love you. This house is wonderful and even though I'm standing in the living room with you, part of me still thinks this might be a dream."

Clay smiled and then wrapped his arms around his wife once more. "This is the best kind of dream, Sam. It's the kind of dream that's become a reality and that we never have to wake up from."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
